


What good does it do

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23





	What good does it do

  
For you, my dearest [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/), some Jensen/Anne as requested. I'm filtering this to just you. Cause she wants me to share.

Oh god, I'm so exhausted right now. I might read this tomorrow and have absolutely no recollection of writing it. I hope it's not too terrible. I apologize in advance!

All she sees at first is a flash of dirty blond hair. There are make-up and hair people milling all around them and she can't get a clear look no matter how much she tries to crane her neck in every direction.

She gives up when her assistant appears at her side and demands her full attention for some trivial matter. She pretends to listen for a little while, then filters out her whiny voice and gazes into the mirror at nothing. Her thoughts are a million miles away, building dream castles on a bright and sunny beach, when a bright peal of warm laughter chimes through the din and her gaze is pulled towards him again.

This time she succeeds in catching his eye, a mischievous twinkling hazel dancing with her deep warm brown for an intimate second. Then he is being whisked away and she can hear the crowd roaring to life as they no doubt also instantly fall in love with this handsome stranger.

She begs a pair of earphones from a really helpful backstage guy in exchange for a quick autograph and giggles her way through his interview, until it's her turn to be ushered into the spotlight. She answers all of her questions quickly, graciously and with her ever present polite smile, but all the while she wants it to be over with so she can run backstage and hopefully be properly introduced to Mr. _Jensen Ackles._

By the time she gets away, he's long gone and miserably she falls back into her seat in front of the mirror to gather her things. There's a little piece of folded paper hidden underneath it all and she stares blankly at the telephone number scribbled across it for a moment before she smiles, for real this time, and grabs her phone.  
~End.


End file.
